The present invention relates to a gas stove, and more particularly to a composite an infrared rays gas burner.
A conventional infrared rayed gas burner was provided in a stove which burns gas to heat a ceramic plank so as to provide infrared rays for cooking foods. There were two types of infrared rayed gas burners presented in the market, one of which provided ceramic planks on a conventional gas burner to heat them directly, the other one of which provided an open type gas burner and fixed with ceramic planks thereon with galvanized iron nails. The gas burner of the second type is smaller and gas and air will be mixed well so that the second type of the conventional infrared rayed gas burner is popular in the present market.
It will be noted that the ceramic planks of the second type of the infrared rayed gas burner is fixed the with the gas burner by galvanized iron nails, therefore the ceramic planks are easy to be damaged when assembling, and, if the ceramic plank were damaged, all of them must be replaced and the replacement procedures are not an easy work.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an infrared rays gas burner, which will not damage the ceramic planks.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide an infrared rays gas burner, which has an easy way to assemble it.
The third object of the present invention is to provide an infrared rays gas burner, which can only replace parts of the ceramic planks which are damaged.
According to the objects of the present invention, an infrared rays gas burner comprises a main member having a box which has a base seat and a cover, at least a non-asbestos pad and at least a ceramic plank, wherein the base seat has an opening at a top side thereof, support portions at the top side thereof and a connecting opening and lock holes on an end thereof and the cover has an opening at a midsection thereof and stop portions at an edge of the opening. The non-asbestos pad rests on the support portions of the base seat and the ceramic plank rests on the non-asbestos pad and the cover is secured to the base seat with the stop portion against the ceramic plank. A gas mixing tube has an inner tube secured on an interior side of the base seat and an outer tube secured on an exterior side of the base seat, wherein the inner tube is communicated with the out tube via the connecting opening of the base seat, the inner tube having a tunnel therein which has a smaller size at the end thereof communicating the out tube and a larger size at the other end thereof and the outer tube having a tunnel therein which has a smaller size at the end thereof communicating the inner tube and a larger size at the other end thereof.